La Nueva Era:Sobrevivir al Pasado
by Justified October
Summary: Es el quinto año de Rose y Albus en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando descubren los planes secretos de dos que aparentan ser estudiantes normales? Y si esto implica un viaje en el tiempo, un plan fallido y otra guerra que ya ha sido librada, ¿qué puede pasar? NO INCESTO.
1. Capítulo 1: Sospechas

**Capítulo 1:Sospechas**

Rose Weasley dio la sexta vuelta en su cama esa noche. No encontraba ninguna posición cómoda. Otro giro más. Y otro.

Frustrada, se deshizo de las sábanas y se incorporó, para luego arrepentirse. Estaban a principios de junio, realizando ya los últimos TIMOS, pero el calor no parecía llegar a Hogwarts.

Bostezó y palpó la mesa a su lado hasta dar con sus gafas, para luego ponérselas. Seguía sin ver nada. Un _Lumos_ despertaría a sus compañeras de cuarto, así que, maldiciendo su torpeza natural tras tropezar con todo en su habitación y dar gracias a Merlín que sus amigas tenían el sueño pesado, subió las escaleras hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

Después de cinco años, ya no era tan extraño encontrarse en las mazmorras como otro miembro orgulloso de la casa de las serpientes. Solo la débil luz de las antorchas llameantes alumbraba la espaciosa mazmorra. Rose se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó cerca de la chimenea, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no achicharrarse.

Solo se oía el rumor del fuego crepitando y unos cuantos ronquidos provenientes de los distintos dormitorios. La pelirroja divagaba por sus pensamientos, recordando la lección de Historia de La Magia para el TIMO del día siguiente. Pero algo la distrajo: se oían pasos subiendo a la sala común y susurros. Poco después se asomó una cabeza pelinegra y otra rapada, y sus rostros fueron revelados. Cecile Montague y Rory Goyle, posiblemente los estudiantes más crueles de todo Hogwarts, y Rose parecía ser su víctima favorita. Cecile parecía enfadada y Rory confuso, aunque eso no era una novedad. Pararon en seco cuando vieron a Rose allí sentada, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

– Weasley… ¿qué haces despierta? – Cecile estaba nerviosa y no mostraba su característico porte egocéntrico y arrogante, lo que sorprendió a Rose.

– Beber agua – respondió corta y secamente – Pero ya me iba – prefería seguir dando vueltas en la cama a tener que seguir un minuto más cerca de esos dos.

–Veo que aprendes rápido, Weasley – Montague recuperó su altanería y su mirada prepotente – La plebe no debe juntarse con la aristocracia – añadió. Cuando se cruzaron, se aseguró de chocar su hombro contra el suyo. Rose resopló y, contando hasta diez, bajó a su habitación. El suelo estaba más frío de lo normal, ¿qué…?

Miró sus pies: se había dejado sus pantuflas en la sala común. Bien que era organizada y ordenada, pero era seguramente la más despistada de la familia Weasley.

Comenzó pues, la subida de los escalones nuevamente.

– ¿Estás hablando de un viaje en el tiempo? – preguntó una voz masculina que provenía de la mazmorra principal, claramente era Goyle. Sonaba asustado y nervioso. A Rose la desconcertó esa curiosa pregunta, así que se bajó unos cuantos escalones y se escondió para escuchar mejor la conversación. No llevaba las orejas extensibles, por lo tanto no podía escuchar con total claridad.

– Es nuestra oportunidad, Rory. Si lo hacemos, nuestra vida será un camino de rosas. Viviremos como reyes – Rose no podía ver a Cecile, pero estaba segura que le brillaban los ojos.

– ¿Pero cómo lo haríamos?

– Hay un traslador. Y un giratiempo. Si se usan ambos a la vez, con las coordenadas adecuadas, podremos hacer un gran salto en el tiempo.

– Pero, ¿por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no otros?

– ¿No lo entiendes, Rory? ¡No hagas preguntas, nos han dado una misión importante! ¡A _nosotros_! ¡Demostrémosles que podemos! Si todo sale bien, será la mismísima Weasley quien bese el suelo que pisamos.

La citada Weasley oyó murmullos que no pudo descifrar, y pasos que se acercaban. Rápidamente, entró en la habitación que más cerca le quedaba y cerró con cuidado. Oyó los pasos de Cecile, que se iba a la habitación que compartía con la misma Rose. Pero los pasos de Rory estaban demasiado cerca.

Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. Era la habitación de los chicos de quinto.

Milagrosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, consiguió dar con una cama y meterse debajo de ella. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y conteniendo la respiración, vio los enormes pies de Goyle entrar en la habitación. Se estaba asfixiando, pero no se atrevía a respirar. Aunque sabía que seguramente Rory no distinguiría su respiración, no quería arriesgarse.

Rose sentía algo de claustrofobia y el pesado cuerpo que dormía encima de ella la hacía sentir mucho peor. Giró la cabeza con la esperanza de sentirse mejor, pero solo sintió náuseas.

Por algún motivo, Rory tardó siglos en tumbarse en su cama y dormirse, o eso le pareció a Rose. Cuando oyó que más ronquidos se añadían a la orquesta, se arrastró fuera de debajo de la cama y se levantó, feliz de respirar otra vez. Se dio la vuelta y tropezó con la mesilla de noche que acompañaba al lecho de al lado. Juró por lo bajó y contuvo la respiración mientras el chico Slytherin más cercano cesaba sus ronquidos. Pero gracias a la escasa iluminación o lo que quiera que Morgana quisiese, el chico se dio la vuelta y siguió roncando.

Con cautela, abrió la puerta de la estancia y salió al pasillo. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, meditaba sobre lo que había oído. ¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¿Misión? Ya sabía que los padres de Goyle y Montague eran fieles seguidores de Voldemort, pero ¿hasta qué punto?

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, una nueva preocupación cruzó su mente. ¿Y si Cecile había visto que no estaba en su cama y la estaba esperando? ¿Y si sabía que había escuchado la conversación? Rose suspiró para darse ánimos y abrió la puerta. Deberían nominar a la oscuridad como mejor amiga del año, pues gracias a ella, Cecile no pudo ver que Rose no yacía en su cama. Estaba dormida y podía asegurarlo gracias a sus ronquidos.

La pelirroja se planteó la idea de comentarle lo que había oído a su mejor amiga Lina, pero decidió que sería mejor esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando tuviera las ideas más claras. Así que se tumbó en su cama y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Carlina Pritcen era la mejor amiga de Rose desde el primer día en Hogwarts. La muchacha de pelo negro, ondulado y largo y de obres castaños fue de inmediato enviada a Slytherin por su astucia y determinación. Pero eso no convertía a Carlina en una chica engreída y obsesa de la pureza de la sangre, al contrario, Lina era nacida de _muggles_, _muggles_ por cierto muy distintos a ella. Mientras ella era reservada e introvertida, ellos eran excéntricos y extrovertidos. Sarcástica, fría pero leal, Carlina era otra lectora compulsiva como Rose. De hecho, fue gracias al tomo "Historia de Hogwarts" que se hicieron amigas.

_Rose ya estaba de malhumor por haber sido seleccionada en Slytherin. Se sentó en la mesa lo más alejada posible del resto. Escuchaba a todo el comedor cuchichear, seguramente sobre ella. Empezó a jugar con la comida sin ningún tipo de hambre, notando la mirada de sus primos de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff clavadas en su nuca._

_Interpuso su libro "Historia de Hogwarts" entre ella y el resto de su mesa, como una barrera. Era su libro favorito y siempre se sentía protegida entre páginas de un buen libro._

_Debido a su torpeza natural, tiró su tenedor al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo y al incorporarse, comprobó que su libro no estaba allí. Miró alrededor en la mesa, buscando a alguien que se estuviera riendo de ella con un libro en las manos. Había gente que la miraba y que se reía, pero no las dos cosas a la vez. Entonces se fijó en la chica que más cerca estaba sentada. En sus manos sostenía un volumen que sujetaba con cuidado pero con pasión, tal y como lo hacía Rose. El título del libro rezaba "Historia de Hogwarts"_

_Indignada, Rose se dirigió a la muchacha de tez blanca._

– _Disculpa._

_La niña entonces la miró. Tenía unos profundos ojos pardos que imitaban la inocencia con suma precisión. Pero la pelirroja no era tonta._

– _Devuélveme MI libro – exigió._

_La niña la miró avergonzada._

– _Perdona, no quería ofenderte. Simplemente quería revisar una cosa sobre el tejado –la niña le devolvió el libro con la mirada baja. Rose lo cogió ofendida y lo dejó de nuevo a su lado, para seguir comiendo. Pero enseguida le despertó curiosidad y abrió el libro por el capítulo "El techo del Gran Comedor"_

– _Es un hechizo – informó Rose a la niña, después de haberlo revisado en su tomo._

– _¿Qué? – preguntó la niña._

–_El techo, es un hechizo._

– _Ya, ya – contestó la niña, sin levantar la mirada – No me acordaba. Y eso que es de mis capítulos favoritos._

_Eso despertó la curiosidad en Rose._

– _¿Te lo has leído entero?_

– _Sí, ¿tú no? – preguntó, levantando la vista._

–_Pues claro, es mi libro favorito._

– _¡El mío también! – la niña sonrió – Por cierto soy Lina, Lina Pritcen – Lina extendió la mano para estrechársela a Rose y ella no vio ningún motivo para rechazársela._

– _Rose, Rose Weasley._

– _Weasley… me suena – comentó la pelinegra – ¿No saldrá por casualidad, en el libro?_

– _Creo que sí, el apellido de mi padre y mi tía. Ron y Ginny Weasley – aclaró._

– _Ah… es verdad, héroes de guerra – Lina recorrió el salón con la mirada – ¿Por eso todo el mundo te mira así? – siempre fue buena deduciendo._

– _Sí, bueno, que la hija de dos Héroes de Guerra acabe en la casa a la que perteneció Voldemort no es muy común y esperado que digamos._

_Para la sorpresa de Weasley, Lina no se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del enemigo número 1 del mundo mágico hasta el momento._

– _Mis padres no son magos, así que no sé mucho sobre la Guerra, aparte de lo que dicen los libros – dijo la de ojos castaños. La de ojos azules comprendió – Aunque también sé que no es común que una hija de…_

– Muggles _– completó Rose._

– _¿_Muggles_ es el término? – preguntó para asegurarse. Rose asintió con la cabeza –Bueno, pues que no es común que una nacida de _muggles_ acabe en Slytherin. Cuando les hablaron a mis padres sobre las casas, ellos querían que acabase en Hufflepuff._

– _¿Por qué? – cuestionó curiosa Rose. Hufflepuff era seguramente la casa menos prestigiosa de Hogwarts._

– _Porque "es la que mejor valores tiene" y la que "más te va educar en el sentido espiritual" y "que apoyará la bondad de mi alma" – Rose la miró extrañada – Mis padres son algo así como _hippies _– aclaró Lina – _Hippies_ son…_

– _No te preocupes, mi madre también es hija de _muggles_._

– _¿Ella es…?_

– _Hermione Granger. Y Gryffindor como mi padre. Y mis tíos. Y la mayor parte de mis primos. Creo que no eres la única "rebelde" de esta generación._

_Lina se rió con el chiste de Rose y asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno" pensó Rose "Tal vez estar en Slytherin no sea tan malo"_

Habían pasado ya cinco años y Rose conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga Lina como para saber dos cosas: una, que odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo. Y dos, que odiaba las mañanas casi tanto como Rose.

Pero la situación no podía esperar, así que, obviando el hecho de que era sábado, se levantó temprano y despertó a Lina. Ignorando sus quejas e insultos, la obligó a vestirse y acompañarla a desayunar. "Por el camino, te explico" Carlina farfulló algo indescifrable, pero Rose supo que no era nada agradable.

Le explicó con detalle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Para su suerte, la pelinegra era una excelente oyente y no la interrumpió en ningún momento. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, prácticamente vacío excepto por un par de almas haciendo el último repaso para los TIMOS o los ÉXTASIS.

Ambas ya estaban suficientemente preparadas, solo necesitaban un repaso rápido después de comer, así que se sentaron en la mesa mientras la pelirroja acababa su relato y Pritcen cavilaba sobre lo oído.

– Rose, escuchaste una conversación aislada, en mitad de la noche, entre susurros. ¿Cómo sabes que no lo soñaste?

– Se distinguir un sueño de la realidad, Lina. Y esto fue muy real.

Carlina la miró escéptica.

– Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, Rosie. No le des más vueltas.

Rose resopló molesta y se cruzó de brazos, indignada. Frunció su rostro y sus pecas se juntaron en su pequeña nariz.

– No resoples, Weasley, sabes que tengo razón.

La pelirroja sabía que era verdad que estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, pero no quería admitirlo por su orgullo. Aún así, sabía que Cecile y Rory traían algo entre manos y tendría que vigilarlos. Pero Carlina no le serviría para nada, era demasiado racional. Solo alguien inocente y dado para meterse en problemas sin intentarlo podría ayudarla.

– Mira, por allí viene la súper villana – ironizó Lina, señalando a la puerta. Por allí apareció Cecile Montague, Selene Pucey y Bronwen Zabini. Las tres arpías de Slytherin. Cecile claramente era la cabecilla. Después Bronwen Zabini, que parecía hacer todo lo que su amiga le decía. Pucey parecía tener algo más de carácter: no llegaba a ser tan cruel como sus amigas y aparentaba no ser tan hueca. Pero las malas compañías afectan y Selene ya solo era una seguidora fiel y mayormente muda. Ésta echó una mirada nostálgica a la mesa de Gryffindor, para luego mostrarse furiosa y recuperar su elegancia y prepotencia.

– ¿Tú crees que en el hipotético caso de que Cecile esté planeando un viaje al pasado, se lo hubiera contado a Zabini y Pucey? – preguntó Rose a su amiga.

–Seguramente – contestó Lina – Son sus perritos falderos.

Rose caviló sobre ello. No solo tendría que pedir ayuda a un Gryffindor, sino a dos. Y no le agradaba nada.

Necesitaba a su primo favorito, Albus Severus Potter y a su _detestable_ amigo, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**¡Hola! Si alguno de ustedes es un viejo lector de los míos, que sepa que este es el primer capítulo de esa historia de la tercera generación que llevo tanto tiempo organizando.**

**Este es el primer capítulo de una trilogía a la que llamo "La Nueva Era"**

**Habrá aventura, romance, personajes originales...**

**Y un blog. Entren en roseyalbusenlanuevaera . wordpress . com (sin los espacios) para conocer más a fondo a los personajes, enterarse de actualizaciones y saber un poco más de este nuevo mundo.**

**Agradezco a mi beta, Fatty L., su importante ayuda en el desarrollo de esta historia.**

**Y sin nada más que decir, ¡Qué empiece la magia!**

**DISCLAIMER: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN NO ME PERTENECE**

**Ns vms,**

**Liz Marcia**


	2. Capítulo 2: Cooperación

**Capítulo 2:Cooperación.**

Albus Potter se despertó con la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo.

Por inercia, miró a la cama de al lado, donde dormía su silencioso amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Le resultó extraño, Scorpius solía ser bastante más madrugador que él. Al no ser que se hubiera acostado tarde, que solo pasaba cuando se había pasado la noche estudiando.

Entonces Potter se dio cuenta. Los libros de Historia de La Magia sobre las camas de sus compañeros. Las torcidas gafas de Stewart Allips en su regordeta cara. El brazo de Serge Faversiam colgando de su lecho con una pluma en su mano.

_¡Oh no!_

Rápidamente, se levantó de un salto y miró su horario. ¡Historia de La Magia: TIMO! Nervioso, miró la hora: 7:30 am. Tenía exactamente dos horas antes del examen, si se saltaba Transformaciones a primera hora, claro.

¡Cómo se había podido olvidar del TIMO! No es que no hubiera estudiado, claro que sí, pero le faltaban dos temas y el repaso completo.

Cogió rápidamente el tomo de Historia de La Magia, pluma, pergamino y tintero y se apresuró a bajar corriendo los escalones hacia la sala común. No había nadie: la mayoría de la gente estaría arriba durmiendo. Si quería saltarse el bullicio de las mañanas, tendría que ir a la biblioteca. Por suerte, ésta estaba abierta. Algunos alumnos tranquilos haciendo los últimos repasos para un control de hoy y otros tan o más nerviosos que Albus con los ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón en un puño.

Albus intentó respirar tranquilamente para relajarse. Pero había _demasiada_ información para estudiarse solo en dos horas. Y se derrumbó encima de aquel enorme tomo.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo una voz femenina al lado del muchacho. Levantó su mirada verde para encontrarse con la más bella de las Hufflepuff de todo Hogwarts, Diletta Finn–Fletchey. Su cabellera castaña y lisa le caía amenamente sobre su espalda, lo lucía suelto, como a Albus más le gustaba. Tenía los ojos azulados como el cielo un día de primavera y sus finos y rojizos labios dibujaban una mueca de burla dirigida al muchacho que la miraba con asombro y profundidad. Como si estuviera examinando cada pelo de su cabeza, cada lunar en su cara, cada contorno de su figura.

– ¿Cuántos temas te quedan? – preguntó ella, sentándose delante del chico, quien no se perdía un detalle. Años atrás, Diletta se hubiera sentido incómoda y avergonzada con el chico mirándola tan fijamente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Y además, ya no era incómodo. Ahora le gustaba.

– Dos – reaccionó el muchacho, devolviendo la mirada a su libro para después volver a mirar a la muchacha con expresión de fastidio – Se me olvidó con tanto entrenamiento de Quidditch. James está obsesionado con que ganemos a Hufflepuff este último partido. Desde que tienen a Wilson ya han ganado la copa dos veces seguidas y James no está dispuesto a que eso vuelva a pasar.

– Wilson es muy buena – afirmó Finn–Fletchey, haciendo círculos con el dedo en la mesa – Pero yo creo que a tu hermano le cabrea más que le haya rechazado tantas veces, no que le haya machacado en el último partido.

Albus soltó una carcajada.

– Scorpius te está buscando – Diletta se levantó y Albus supo que había llegado el momento de que ella se marchase. No le gustaba nada la idea – Deberías ir a desayunar – aconsejó y se encaminó a la salida de la biblioteca, consciente de que Albus también la examinaba de espaldas con sumo detalle.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó Albus y se acercó corriendo a ella con el libro bajo el brazo – Voy contigo.

* * *

Cuando Albus llegó al comedor, encontró a Scorpius Malfoy desayunando solo mirando melancólico a la mesa de Slytherin. Desde que lo conocía, cada vez que comía solo hacía lo mismo. Y a Albus no le costaba imaginar por qué. Dirigió su vista a la mesa de Slytherin y vio como le devolvía esa mirada a su amigo una muchacha rubia de la misma edad que los dos chicos. Pocos segundos después, ella volvió su mirada al comedor de su casa, aparentemente furiosa y sin un ápice de compasión por aquel chico que la observaba triste, pero no enfadado, sino decepcionado.

– ¿Selene te sigue odiando? – preguntó Albus a su amigo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Creo que la única persona que me odia todavía más es tu prima – admitió el rubio, dando vueltas con su cuchara en el bol de cereales que desayunaba. Su amigo abrió el libro de Historia de Magia para intentar estudiar, pero resignado, lo cerró nuevamente.

– ¿Qué le hiciste ésta vez? O mejor, ¿qué dice ella que le hiciste? – preguntó Albus, acostumbrado a las constantes peleas entre Rose y Scorpius.

– Dice que hicimos trampa en el partido que jugamos contra su equipo. Yo creo que estaba cabreada por perder y se desquitó conmigo – contestó Malfoy.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Solo te digo que acabó haciéndome una maldición que creo que aprendió de tu madre.

Albus se estremeció. Sabía exactamente a que se refería, porque su hermana Lily se la había hecho más de una vez.

– Hablando del Rey de Roma… – Albus levantó la mirada para ver como, en efecto, su prima pelirroja se acercaba orgullosa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

– Buenos días, Albus – saludó Rose, claramente molesta – Malfoy – añadió, despectivamente.

– ¿Qué quieres, Weasley? – preguntó Scorpius, con el mismo tono que había usado la chica.

– Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos – dijo, mientras se sentaba delante de ellos.

– ¿Me vas a hacer otro maleficio? – preguntó irónico el rubio. Ella lo miró con un mohín de desprecio y fastidio.

– Rose, sea lo que sea, puede esperar. Tengo que terminar de estudiar el tema de… – entonces Albus se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

– ¿No has terminado de estudiar? – preguntó ella, incrédula.

– Es igual, dinos que tenías que decirnos – dijo su primo, tratando de evitar una reprimenda de su perfecta y estudiosa prima.

Rose entonces procedió a contarles todo lo que presenció la noche anterior, desde principio a fin.

–…por eso necesito su ayuda, porque _sé_ que esos dos están planeando algo malo y necesito descubrir que _es_ – terminó Rose. Albus y Scorpius la miraron escéptico.

– Rose… ¿no crees que tal vez exageras? – preguntó con cuidado Albus.

– ¡No exagero! – saltó ella, ofendida, atrayendo las miradas de muchos Gryffindor – No exagero – dijo más bajito – Pensé que tú me creerías, Lina no lo ha hecho.

– Lina es inteligente… – murmuró Scorpius y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Albus, tienes que ayudarme, por favor. No son imaginaciones mías – Rose hizo un puchero y lo miró con los famosamente llamados "ojos de cachorrito". Albus no se pudo negar.

– Está bien. Estaré atento por si acaso – Albus suspiró, resignado.

– ¿Y a mí para que me necesitas? – preguntó Malfoy. Rose dirigió la mirada hacia él.

– Necesito que hables con Pucey. Si Montague trama algo se lo habrá contado.

El rostro de Scorpius se puso lívido por unos instantes, para después recuperar su expresión neutra y su mirada penetrante.

– Llevo sin hablar con mi prima casi cuatro años, ¿y esperas que lo haga solo porque tú me lo pides? – preguntó el chico, sarcástico.

– Pero… – Albus echó a Rose una mirada significativa para que no insistiera en el tema. Y ella decidió hacerle caso – Bueno, si pudieras echar un ojo, te lo agradecería – murmuró Weasley – Mucha suerte con el TIMO.

Rose abandonó la mesa y se encaminó a la suya. Scorpius perdió su mirada en sus tostadas que recién acababan de aparecer.

– Scorpius…

– Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, Albus. Soy muy consciente que tengo que hablar con Selene de una maldita vez, pero… no sé cómo. Mi familia no es como la tuya, no estamos tan unidos.

– Eso es decisión tuya, Scorpius. Y de las ganas que tengas de volver a llevarte bien con tu prima.

Scorpius resopló y se frotó las sienes.

– Está bien, Potter. Veamos que podemos hacer por tu insufrible prima y sus delirios.

Albus sonrió de lado. Scorpius no le podía negar nada a Rose desde finales de segundo año. Porque Rose hizo algo por Scorpius, algo que él todavía no le ha podido pagar.

– _¡Estás loco, Albus! ¡No puedes entrar en el Bosque Prohibido! ¡Por algo es _Prohibido_!_

– _Rose, ya te dije que James me retó a ello y si no lo hago, quedaré como un cobarde _

_Albus, Scorpius, Rose y Lina estaban en la llamada Sala de Los Menesteres, descubierta por Albus el año anterior. Los cuatro se habían hecho muy amigos, exceptuando al Gryffindor rubio y la Slytherin pelirroja, que vivían en tensión continua._

– _¡Me importa un pimiento si quedas como un cobarde, tu integridad física y mental es mil veces más importante! – exclamó Weasley, mientras daba vueltas por la sala, mordiéndose el labio como hacía cada vez que estaba enfadada._

– _Relájate, Weasley – Scorpius le pasó a Albus la _snitch _con la que jugaban. Éste la cogió al vuelo – No irá solo, yo iré con él._

– _¿Y eso se supone que tiene que tranquilizarme? – preguntó Rose, irónica._

– _Estoy de acuerdo con Rose, chicos, ¿no creen que es algo muy estúpido lo que van a hacer? – comentó Lina, tranquila como siempre._

– _No es estúpido, Lina, tenemos que demostrar nuestra valentía. Tú no lo entiendes porque eres Slytherin – replicó Albus, infantilmente._

_Lina suspiró._

* * *

_Sobre las doce de la noche, gracias a la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, los dos amigos llegaron al principio del bosque._

– _James dice que tenemos que llegar a una marca roja que él mismo hizo ayer – anunció Albus, después de quitarse discretamente la capa._

– _No lo dije delante de Weasley o Lina, pero realmente Albus, estoy de acuerdo con que esto es una estupidez – admitió Scorpius._

– _Anda, vamos – insistió Albus._

_Y así, se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque._

* * *

– _¿Qué ha sido eso? – Potter y Malfoy con varita en mano se dieron la vuelta casi al mismo tiempo al oír crujir una rama a sus espaldas._

– _No debe ser nada – dijo con inseguridad Scorpius._

_Pero se oyó otro crujido, un chillidillo y un tropiezo brusco. Las caras de Rose Weasley y Carlina Pritcen fueron reveladas._

– _¿Rose, Lina? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó asombrado entre susurros Albus._

– _¡No te íbamos a dejar venir solo al Bosque Prohibido! – comentó Rose – Tampoco estoy tan loca._

– _Por si no lo has notado Weasley, no iba a venir _solo_ – bufó Malfoy molesto._

_Pero Rose obvió su comentario. Ambas chicas hicieron un "Lumos" con su varita y con ellos prosiguieron su camino._

– _¿Estás seguro que era aquí, Albus? – preguntó Lina, alumbrando los árboles a su alrededor, después de una media hora caminando._

– _James me aseguró que era aquí – Albus palpó la corteza de los árboles y alumbró cada uno de ellos, buscando una seña de que su hermano había estado allí._

– _Lo siento, Potter. Pero creo que tu hermano te ha jugado una mala pasada – dijo Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros._

– _Típico de James – bufó Rose._

– _Está bien – admitió Albus – Volvamos al castillo._

_Pero andaban algo perdidos y al salir del bosque, se oyó un fuerte estallido en el aire._

– _¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Rose, asustada._

_Otro golpe y Scorpius saltó por los aires._

– _¡Ah! – gritaba Scorpius. Estaba siendo arrastrado por una de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador._

– _¡Es el Sauce Boxeador! – gritó Lina – ¡Merlín! ¡Scorpius!_

_Los tres chicos miraban anonadados como su amigo daba vueltas en el aire sin poder hacer nada._

– _¡Un momento! – exclamó Rose – El Sauce tenía algo…como un nudo…y éste dejaba de dar vueltas como un poseso…_

– _¡Exacto! – saltó Pritcen – Lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts, es cierto…No, Rose – Lina averiguó lo que iba a hacer su amiga después de segundos de cavilación – Necesitamos utilizar algo largo para tocarlo, algo que no tenemos ¡Si te acercas, acabarás igual o peor que Scorpius!_

_Pero Rose, con aquel espíritu Gryffindoriano que escondía debajo de su corbata de Slytherin, se lanzó a su suerte y apretó el nudo antes de que nada pudiera pasarle. El Sauce paró en el acto y el rubio cayó casi inconsciente en el suelo. Los tres chicos se apresuraron a arrastrarlo lejos del árbol asesino._

– _Weasley…me salvaste… – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer desmayado. Rose se ruborizó levemente. Entre los tres, llevaron al Bello Durmiente al castillo, para recibir un severo castigo de la directora McGonagall._

* * *

**¡Y en este capítulo presento a Albus, a Scorpius y a Diletta! Es un capítulo relativamente corto, pero prometo más longitud y acción en el próximo cap.**

**¡Espero que les esté gustando! Muchas gracias a mi beta Fatty L. , por su importante ayuda en esta historia.**

**Revisen el blog! Subiré las fichas de Diletta, Scorpius y Albus y la actualización.**

**Les recuerdo la dirección roseyalbusenlanuevaera(punto)wordpress(punto)com**

**Ns vms,**

**Liz Marcia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Descubrimientos

**_Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo descubrirás que este fic no es del todo canon. Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood son pareja y sus hijos serán parte de esta historia._  
**

**_Espero que este pequeño dato no te empuje a dejar de leer la historia. Y si es así, muchas gracias por leer los otros dos capítulos._**

**_Y ahora, disfruten de la historia los que se han quedado:_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Descubrimientos**

– Y… ésta es la clase de Encantamientos. Aquí es donde los hechizos brotan de nuestras varitas y juegan con nuestra mente y nuestro sentido de la lógica para llevarlo todo a un nivel superior – Rose miró soñadora el aula de Encantamientos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

La razón por la que una tarde de sábado de ya mediados de junio Rose Weasley estuviera con total libertad vagando por el castillo, enseñando y mostrando clases y aulas se debía simple y llanamente a un alumno de cuarto llamado Amadeus Liberthy.

Hacía tres meses que en un accidente en clase de Pociones, Amadeus perdió la conciencia y acabó ingresado en San Mungo. Hace pocas semanas despertó sin recordar nada y sus padres se lo llevaron a su hogar, sin pensar devolverlo a Hogwarts, pues ya andaban acabando el curso. Pero la directora recomendó que pasara los últimos días de junio en Hogwarts para que se fuera adaptando a todo sin todo el lío de comienzo de año escolar.

Así que allí estaba Rose, prefecta de Slytherin, haciendo de guía. Amadeus tenía amigos, pero ninguno con el tiempo ni las ganas suficientes como para soportarlo el suficiente tiempo para enseñarle el castillo. Y siendo Rose prefecta y con el otro prefecto ocupado con unos de primer año bastante problemáticos, le había tocado a ella la bastante tediosa tarea de tener que mostrar lo principal de Hogwarts.

Y no era muy agradable. Amadeus nunca lo había sido.

– Pff…, estoy seguro que nunca me ha gustado Encantamientos – dijo él, con un tono bastante irritante.

– Eso es bueno, ya empiezas a recordar – Rose forzó una sonrisa mientras decía lo último entre dientes e intentando aguantarse las ganas de conjurarle con lo mejor que tenía. Siguió por el pasillo y cruzó en la esquina.

– Transformaciones…adoro esta clase… – comentó Rose, al llegar en frente de una puerta de color ámbar.

– ¿Y dice la gente que tenía un pequeño cuelgue por ti? – efectivamente, muchos de sus amigos mencionaban que el chico sentía algo por la pelirroja y por eso también pensaron que con Rose de guía se sentiría más cómodo – La verdad es que no entiendo por qué.

Con la mano en su bolsillo y agarrando su varita, Rose divisó a tres figuras que se acercaban por el pasillo, una rubia, otra morena y otra peli-negra.

– ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó Rose, efusivamente, a las tres personas que se les habían acercado. Estaba feliz de encontrarse con otras personas que no fueran Liberthy, ya que la mayoría se encontraba en Hogsmade disfrutando de ese, por fin, soleado día.

– Hola, Rose – saludó una chica rubia de pelo largo y ondulado.

La otra chica, morena, le sonrió y el único muchacho la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

– Ah, Amadeus, te presento a Olympia, a Aaron y a Pinknep… – presentó Rose.

– ¿Pinknep? Qué nombre tan raro – comentó el chico. Miró de arriba abajo a la chica y la miró indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero estás buena.

– Tío, córtate un poco – Aaron lo reprendió mirándolo con desprecio, mientras Pinknep se sonrojaba.

– Ah, lo siento, ¿es tu novio? – preguntó Liberthy.

– No, es mi amigo – respondió Pinknep – Pero a veces se pasa de sobre protector –añadió, mirando a su amigo Aaron significativamente.

– Hola, yo soy Olympia, me puedes llamar Olly, si quieres – la chica morena, de rasgos hindúes y afro ingleses le tendió la mano para estrechársela. El chico la miró, pero no hizo ningún ademán de querer dársela. Al final, Olympia bajó la mano y se sonrojó.

– Y qué, ¿no fueron a Hogsmade? – preguntó Rose, para romper aquel silencio incómodo que se estaba empezando a formar.

– No, vamos a estudiar Pociones, que es el último TIMO que ya nos queda – informó Pinknep. Los tres eran Ravenclaw muy preocupados por sus estudios.

– Ah, bueno, pues suerte – Rose sonrió – Por cierto, ¿qué tal tus padres, Pink?

– Muy bien, gracias por preguntar – Pinknep era la tercera hija del matrimonio entre Luna y Neville. Rose quería a los dos últimos con locura y los consideraba de su propia familia. – En verano, los padres de Olly, los míos, ella, Aaron y yo, vamos a ir a ver la final del Torneo de Quidditch juntos. ¿Vienes?

– Me gustaría mucho – respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo sinceramente. Era clara la amistad entre Dean Thomas, el padre de Olympia, y Luna, siendo casi desconocidos antes de ser encerrados juntos en el calabozo de la Mansión Malfoy. Desde entonces eran inseparables. Habían pasado una muy mala experiencia teniéndose práctica y únicamente el uno al otro como punto de apoyo, y eso había creado un lazo inquebrantable entre ellos. Por eso, Olympia era la ahijada de Luna y Seamus Finnigan y Pinknep era la ahijada de Dean y Padma Patil, la madre de la morena y ahora buena amiga de la ex Lovegood.

– La final entre Rusia y España será épica… – pero Rose ya no escuchaba lo que Olympia decía. Porque había visto a alguien venir por el pasillo, alguien que no se esperaba ver.

Montague y Goyle se aproximaban por el pasillo con pasos acelerados y más serios de lo normal, pasando olímpicamente del pequeño grupo de los tres Ravenclaw y los dos Slytherin.

–…Rose… ¡Rose! – ella salió de su ensimismamiento. Era Pinknep quien la llamaba. –Tu amigo se ha ido. – Rose se dio la vuelta para comprobar, en efecto, que Amadeus había desaparecido.

– Dijo que para aguantar esto, que prefería irse a su sala común – añadió Olly.

Rose aplaudió irónicamente.

– Lo mejor que ha hecho en todo el día. – dijo Rose, sarcástica.

– ¿Por qué mirabas tan atentamente a Cecile Montague y a Rory Goyle? – preguntó Pinknep.

– Por nada – dijo Rose enseguida. Era buena mentirosa, siempre lo había sido, pero Pinknep era _demasiado_ buena detectándolas.

– Rose, sabes que no me puedes mentir – la hija de Luna se cruzó de brazos –Tenías tu cara de sospecha, como cuando Fred y James hacen una travesura y tú lo descubres para que no nos culpen a todos. Los mirabas como si quisieras descubrir su culpabilidad con la vista, o que confesaran.

– Bueno…es que… – Rose miraba significativamente a Aaron y a Olly. No es que no les tuviera confianza, claro que no, pero no les tenía tanta como para confesarles sus conjeturas sobre los dos Slytherin.

– Si me lo cuentas, cuéntalo delante de ellos – sentenció Pinknep.

Rose guardó silencio.

– Está bien, como quieras – la muchacha rubia desistió en sus intentos de hacer a Rose hablar y se despidió de ella, con sus amigos siguiéndola. Weasley los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo. Definitivamente, Pinknep era una cotilla, manía que se le había pegado de Lily. Pero menos mal que ella si que sabía donde estaba el límite.

Amadeus había desaparecido del mapa y la de ojos azules tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que buscarlo para enseñarle el resto del castillo. Como por ejemplo averiguar qué demonios hacía Cecile Montague en Hogwarts en vez de estar en Hogsmade.

No era porque tenía que estudiar, que va. No había visto a Cecile estudiar en ningún momento en lo que llevaban de curso y eso que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca.

También era posible que utilizara otro sitio para estudiar, como por ejemplo, La Sala de Los Menesteres. Pero muchos de sus primos tenían la misma idea y pocas veces encontraban a alguien dentro.

¿Dónde más podrías estudiar? Tampoco en la Sala Común, teniendo en cuenta el barullo que se formó con los de quinto año antes del comienzo de los TIMOS.

Ergo, no estaba estudiando.

Entonces, ¿qué?

¿Quién se perdía un maravilloso y soleado día en Hogsmade, para quedarse en el castillo con cuatro pelagatos apurando para el último ÉXTASIS o TIMO? Cada vez Rose tenía más sospechas. Perseguía por los pasillos algún rastro de Cecile, pero parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire.

¿La Sala de La Necesidad? No, imposible que haya llegado hasta allí en tan poco tiempo. ¿Algún pasadizo? Puede. La pelirroja revisó detrás de cada tapiz donde sabía que había un atajo, pero no ve ni un alma.

¿Y si se está complicando demasiado? Es decir, ¿y si Cecile y Rory no pretendían esconderse? ¿Para qué, si en todo el castillo solo había seis personas, algunos profesores más los alumnos de primero y segundo que estaban en sus salas comunes?

Se dedicó a abrir puertas de aulas y de cuartos, con cuidado y mucha delicadeza y procurando no hacer ruido.

Estaba terminando el pasillo, haciendo esquina a la derecha, cuando al abrir la puerta escuchó un murmullo y vislumbró una cabellera negra. Rápida y cuidadosamente, volvió a cerrar la puerta y rebuscó en su cartera para dar con lo que estaba buscando.

Ahí estaba. Se la había pedido prestada a Albus días antes y no le había hecho falta hasta el momento.

Se cubrió con La Capa de Invisibilidad y abrió levemente la puerta. Aprovechando, sacó una oreja extensible y la extendió por debajo de la entrada para escuchar mejor la conversación.

–... ¿qué dijeron Pucey y Zabini? – preguntó la voz masculina, la que estaba segura que era Goyle.

– Pucey se mostró algo más reacia, pero Zabini parecía dispuesta. Tú ya sabes: hacen siempre lo que les pido – respondió Montague. Ahora Rose estaba segura de que Selene lo sabía todo y tendría que haber una manera para que ella y Scorpius se reconciliasen. Y que ella desenmascarara a los dos Slytherin.

¿Podría ser?

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos. Después, Cecile retomó la conversación.

– Durante el partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, ven a esta misma aula para ayudarme a organizarlo todo y poder irnos. Pucey y Zabini ya se habrán bebido la poción para cuando nos hayamos ido.

– Parece que está todo perfectamente en su sitio. Entonces, será durante el partido de Quidditch.

– Efectivamente. Después de esta misión, Rory, olvídate de todo por lo que hemos pasado: nuestra vida va a comenzar ahora.

No había más que escuchar. Aquel misterioso viaje en el tiempo sería durante el partido de Quidditch cuando todo el mundo estuviera entre las gradas viéndolo, en aquella misma aula. Rory iría a ayudar a Cecile a organizarlo todo, lo que daría tiempo suficiente a Rose para avisar a la directora McGonagall. Las pruebas estarían en la escena del crimen.

Pucey y Zabini eran sin duda Selene Pucey y Bronwen Zabini. Tendrían que tomarse una poción de algo, Rose estaba segura de que ninguno diría qué durante esa conversación. No sabía la malicia que Selene podía llegar a tener, pero no estaba segura si llegados a un momento, se pondría del lado de su primo o del bando de Montague.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y rápidamente recogió la oreja extensible y corrió lejos, sus pasos resonaron por todo el pasillo. Espera, ¿por qué sonaban como si hubiera más pasos de los que debería de haber?

Weasley se dio la vuelta y se llevó entonces, el susto de su vida.

Todavía no sabe como se las ingenió para no gritar. El caso es que detrás de ella se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Olympia Thomas, Pinknep Longbottom y Aaron Fieres.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Qué…? – Rose no se lo creía.

– Te vimos ir detrás de Montague y Goyle, lo que me resultó extraño ya que los detestas – comentó Pinknep – Así que te seguimos, pero estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que ni notaste que estábamos a tres metros de ti. Nos paramos un poco más lejos de la puerta en la que te detuviste y sacaste la Capa de Albus. Ni te fijaste que yo saqué mi propia oreja extensible y la coloqué justo al lado de la tuya.

Rose estaba sin palabras. La habían seguido. Habían escuchado la conversación entre los dos Slytherin. Debían de saber mucho.

_Demasiado_.

– Ahora sí, Rose – jamás había visto a la rubia tan seria – ¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

– ¿Ya se fueron? – preguntó Rory.

Cecile se asomó por la puerta.

– Sí. Ya se fueron. La rata de Weasley y sus amigos los carroñeros de Ravenclaw.

– ¿Crees que lo saben?

– Saben bastante – admitió Cecile. No se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación hasta que, en un desliz, miró hacia el suelo y vio fugazmente ambas orejas extensibles, tan famosas en Hogwarts. Solo averiguó que era un Weasley al ver un fugaz destello rojo, casi _invisible_, pasando al lado de la puerta. Y las espaldas de Longbottom, Thomas y Fieres al correr detrás de aquel o aquella pelirroja, quien Cecile estaba casi segura que era Rose Weasley.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Rory.

– Cambio de planes: yo lo organizaré todo. Vente más tarde para que me dé tiempo. Cuando Weasley y su tropa te siga, desapareceremos antes de que siquiera pueda decir el nombre de sus santos padres. Pero lo suficiente para restregarle por la cara que esta vez se ha equivocado.

– Pero aún así, nos habrán visto. Y sabes que los Weasley son la mitad de Hogwarts, más sus amigos.

Cecile caviló sobre ello. Se apoyó en la mesa del profesor y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio.

– No creo que Weasley se lo haya contado todavía a sus padres, no tiene ninguna prueba. Pero se lo debe haber contado a la mayoría de sus primos, como al enano de Potter***** y su hermano el engreído. También lo debe de saber la sangre sucia de Pritcen y el traidor de Malfoy, muy posiblemente la tonta de Finn-Fletchey y su hermano que parece un Weasley, los amigos del Potter engreído, inclusive el Weasley mulato y su hermana…etc., demasiados Weasley, se reproducen como conejos.

Cecile sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la sujetó entre sus dedos índices. Silencio.

– ¿Temes a las maldiciones imperdonables, Rory?

– Sabes que hace tiempo que no.

De la boca de Cecile brotó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que mostraba de todo menos alegría.

– Perfecto.

Cecile se bajó de un salto de la mesa.

– Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Los dos salieron del aula.

* * *

No fue tarea fácil explicárselo todo a los Ravenclaw.

Pero ellos eran buenos escuchando y no interrumpieron a Rose.

Al final del discurso, los tres muchachos cavilan sobre lo dicho en silencio.

– ¿Tienes pruebas? – preguntó Aaron.

– Son simples conjeturas – Rose suspiró y se dejó caer en un cómodo asiento. Los cuatro chicos estaban en la famosa Sala de Reunión, más comúnmente conocida como la Sala de Los Menesteres.

– Esa conversación dice mucho – agregó Olympia – ¿No es suficiente para decírselo a tus padres?

– ¿Y qué pruebas tengo? – dijo Rose, recalcando lo dicho por Aaron.

– Tienes nuestro testimonio – dijo la hija de Padma.

– No es suficiente –esta vez replicó Aaron – Tal vez la puedan creer sus padres pero no ante un tribunal como el Wizengamot. Solo tenemos fragmentos de conversaciones.

– Pero, ¿y si seguimos a Rory hasta la clase y llevamos a la directora McGonagall con nosotros? – sugirió Olly.

– Es buena idea, eso era lo que yo pensaba – comentó la pelirroja.

– Podemos Aaron y yo ir a buscar a McGonagall y Olly y tú los pueden seguir e intentar retenerlos – comentó Longbottom.

– Pero aún así, ¿cómo demostramos que están planeando cambiar el pasado? Solo podemos probar que iban a hacer un viaje ilegal en el tiempo y ni siquiera Goyle es tan estúpido como para confesar – Aaron se reclinó en su asiento.

– No hace falta, con solo que no se vayan al pasado – replicó Rose – Es suficiente para que su plan se vaya al retrete.

– Pero por lo que nos has contado, esto es algo más grande que Cecile y Rory –contempló Olympia – Y aunque los detengamos ahora, ¿quién sabe lo que podrán hacer en el futuro?

– Los tendremos vigilados y posiblemente McGonagall también. – Rose veía como las piezas del puzzle que ella había creado con las tres águilas iban encajando – Si esto es más grande que un simple capricho, al final saldrá a la luz.

– ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? – cuestionó Aaron.

– Nosotros, Lina, Scorpius y Albus.

– Habrá que avisarles. Aunque Scorpius y Albus estarán jugando el partido para cuando todo ocurra – dijo la rubia.

– No creo que les necesitemos. – dijo Rose, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

– Entonces, ¿durante el partido? – se aseguró Olympia.

– Durante el partido.

*****Apodo que se le da a Albus debido a su corta estatura.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero tanto mi beta como yo hemos estado muy ocupadas.**

**Este capítulo es más largo. Aquí conocemos a Pinknep, a Aaron y a Olympia, personajes bastante importantes en esta historia.**

**Nuevamente, les recomiendo que entren en el blog: roseyalbusenlanuevaera(punto)wordpress(punto)com, donde en breve encontrarán la actualización y las fichas de los Ravenclaw.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y a mi beta Fatty, porque sin ella, esta historia no sería posible. **

**Muchos besos,**

**Liz**


	4. Capítulo 4: Charla Pre-Partido

**Capítulo 4: Charla Pre-Partido**

James Sirius Potter se revolvió su cabello negro.

Desde que su padre le mencionó que su abuelo lo hacía con frecuencia, él le había cogido el gusto a la costumbre.

Estaba apoyado junto a la puerta del vestuario de Hufflepuff con la toga de Quidditch puesta, la escoba en su mano derecha y una mueca burlona, e incluso seductora, en su cara.

Se incorporó al ver que la persona que andaba buscando se acercaba por el pasillo, luciendo una larga túnica amarilla y llevando con orgullo el escudo de la casa de los tejones.

—Buenas tardes, Wilson. ¿Lista para perder? —se mofó James. La chica hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Por Merlín Potter, al menos ten el suficiente orgullo propio para no mentirte a ti mismo —le devolvió la muchacha —Sabes perfectamente cómo acabará este partido.

James sonrió de lado, sin quitar esa expresión burlona de su cara. Luganne Wilson era casi la única chica de Hogwarts capaz de devolverle un golpe semejante, sin contar a (aunque nunca lo admitiría) la mayoría de sus primas, excluyendo a Lucy por su corta edad.

El joven admiró a la chica. Estaba perfecta, como siempre. Su pelo ondulado castaño recogido en una coleta alta para que no la molestara en su juego. Su tez morena reluciendo bajo el sol veraniego que la iluminaba. Sus ojos color café brillando de orgullo y determinación. Su cara en forma de corazón mostrando aquella expresión de fastidio y esos labios rojos, finos, que hacían un mohín de disgusto.

Todo era perfecto en ella.

Al menos, para James lo era.

Y cuando más perfecta la veía, era cuando estaba molesta.

Por eso se divertía tanto haciéndola enfadar.

—Anda, Wilson, ¡por favor! Sabes perfectamente que mi equipo te hará trizas —dijo James, cruzando los brazos y volviendo a su posición apoyado en la pared.

— ¿Cómo en el último partido? —replicó Luganne, irónica, imitando al chico con la postura de los brazos y apoyando el peso en la pierna derecha.

El rostro de James cambió a uno serio e irritado. Era verdad que los Hufflepuff le habían dado una paliza en el último partido y solo habían remontado gracias a la victoria contra Slytherin, pero James no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar. Había entrenado como nunca, había hecho trabajar a sus jugadores hasta que les sangraran las manos y había incluso conseguido que odiaran el Quidditch de tanto entrenar.

James recuperó su expresión segura y pícara.

—Creo que te sorprenderemos, Wilson.

Luganne estuvo a punto de replicar, pero una voz llamó a James. Ambos se dieron la vuelta a mirar quién había sido.

Era una chica menuda, que recogía su cabello dorado en una trenza. Lucía el uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor y consigo llevaba una Nimbus 6,000

—James, el equipo te espera —anunció la chica.

—Ahora voy, Kristen —respondió el muchacho, luego se giró hacia la otra chica y con una mueca de falsa dulzura, le dijo —Mucha suerte _cielo_, creo que la necesitarás.

El pelinegro le sopló un beso a la morena y la observó enfurecerse. Potter soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la rubia.

—Mucha suerte, Luganne —le deseó la joven Gryffindor.

El rostro de Wilson pasó a ser una sonrisa tranquila.

—Lo mismo digo, Kristen. Es una pena que seas Gryffindor y tengas que jugar con este elemento, que te estropea todas tus jugadas —picó la Hufflepuff —En fin, suerte —añadió Wilson y se metió dentro de su vestuario.

Los dos Gryffindor se encaminaron al vestuario de los leones.

—Te pasas la vida molestando a Luganne. Debe de pensar que no tienes nada mejor que hacer —comentó Kristen, es decir, la Gryffindor rubia.

—Ya, pero es que es muy divertido —se rió James.

—Creo que la agobias demasiado. Así nunca va a salir contigo.

— ¿Ahora eres mi consejera sentimental? —preguntó el chico.

— Solo creo que si estás tanto detrás de ella, vas a acabar espantándola —replicó ella.

James se paró de repente e hizo a Kristen girarse.

— ¿Acaso estás celosa? —le preguntó con su clásica sonrisa seductora.

—Ya quisieras —respondió ella.

Lentamente se acercó a la muchacha, y dobló su espalda hacia delante hasta estar a la altura de la rubia. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y la punta de la nariz grande y respingona de ella casi se tocaba con la suya, recta y fina.

Ella le miró, circunspecta.

— ¿Y entonces por qué estás tan roja? —le preguntó el muchacho, en un susurro.

Kristen, que en efecto, parecía un tomate hirviendo, le miró avergonzada con sus ojos pequeños azulados.

James nuevamente, sonrió y prosiguió caminando.

Le pareció extraño ver a la de cabellos dorados, o Ricitos de Oro, como a él le gustaba llamarla gracias al famoso cuento _muggle_ que su tía Hermione le contaba de pequeño; sonrojada.

Kristen era por lo general una chica muy poco femenina, solía lucir su cabello suelto o, si de no ser así, en una trenza rápida para el Quidditch. Aunque eso a James nunca le había disgustado. La chica era la mejor amiga de Potter desde segundo curso.

James recordaba perfectamente su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando aquella sabelotodo rubia siempre se metía en sus conversaciones con sus compañeros sobre su próxima broma a los Slytherin. Siempre corrigiendo algún error, algún fallo, ¡y Merlín! Siempre tenía razón. Pero él no se dio cuenta hasta finales de primer curso que por muy _insufrible_ y _pesada_ que fuese (¡incluso era peor que Roxanne, pegada como una lapa a él y su hermano Fred durante los primeros años de Hogwarts, por Morgana!) era muy astuta y tenía (jamás lo admitiría) mucha más labia y carisma que todos los amigos de James, él incluido, juntos.

Y solo fue cuando dejó de lado su orgullo masculino, cuando descubrió a la verdadera Kristen. Atrevida, pero para nada impulsiva, solamente _demasiado _susceptible. Era casi tan divertido picarla como lo era con Luganne.

Podía ser imprevisible, pero de lo que James estaba seguro, es de que nunca en su vida la había visto sonrojarse.

"_¿Estaría sacando por fin, su lado más femenino?"_

"_¿Kristen, femenina?"_

Podría sacar partido de eso. Cuando ella quisiera divertirse a costa de James, cosa que hacia demasiado, o intentara salirse con la suya, podría jugar con eso.

Con el lado femenino de su mejor amiga.

Y con este nuevo descubrimiento, llegó a la puerta de los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

* * *

Albus se puso la túnica color roja y dorada.

Scorpius y él se encontraban en el fondo del vestuario, ajenos al resto de conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la sala.

—Entonces Weasley, Lina y Aaron seguirán a Montague y a Goyle mientras Pinknep y Olympia van a avisar a McGonagall —comentó Scorpius, mientras se ponía sus guantes de guardián —Parece un buen plan.

—Lo es —afirmó Albus, después de terminar de atarse sus botas —Pero aún así no me gusta.

— ¿Por qué?

—No sé de lo que son capaces Montague y Goyle y no me gustaría averiguarlo, sobre todo si hablamos de mi prima.

—No creo que le pase nada, Albus. Lina y Aaron van con ella.

—Ya lo sé —el chico se incorporó y cogió su escoba —Pero Montague y Goyle son peligrosos, pueden pillarlos desprevenidos.

El muchacho rubio estaba apunto de responder, pero fue interrumpido por una muchacha morena de ojos color miel y largo cabello negro.

—Chicos, ¿han visto a James? —preguntó la joven.

—Lo vi por aquí hace nada. No debe de andar lejos —contestó Albus.

—Iré a buscarlo —se ofreció Montgomery, cazadora del equipo.

—Pero mira que tiene cara. Nos hace rompernos la crisma entrenando, cuando encima tenemos TIMOS que estudiar y se atreve a llegar tarde —se quejó la muchacha de cabellos negros —Hazme un favor Kristen, aplástale la _quaffle_ en toda la cara cuando lo veas.

Kristen soltó una breve carcajada.

—Creo que mejor le doy con la escoba en… —comentó la cazadora, dejando la frase a medias, pero dando una idea de lo que iba a decir.

—Gran idea, chica, gran idea —se rió la de ojos miel.

—Ahora vuelvo, chicos. Roxanne, dejo en tu mano el control de esta panda de varones.

Roxanne Weasley sonrió orgullosa, sus ojos miel brillaron con picardía. Era, junto a Kristen, la única chica del equipo. Y también la única mujer bateador de hacía generaciones, no solo en Gryffindor, también en el resto de las casas. Tal vez porque su complexión era algo más grande que para una chica normal de su edad, o tal vez simplemente por su fuerte carácter y su poca piedad a la hora de lanzar _bludgers_ a los cazadores de equipos contrarios; Roxanne era sin duda, una chica de armas tomar.

Después de la ida de Kristen, la hija de George cogió su bate y se dispuso a hacer sus clásicos estiramientos antes de cualquier partido o entrenamiento.

— ¿Estás lista, Weasley?

Roxanne se giró para ver como Lyssander Longbottom, cazador del Equipo y uno de los mejores amigos de su primo, le guiñaba un ojo y se ajustaba sus guantes.

—Nunca he estado más lista, Longbottom —contestó la muchacha, sonriente.

Lyssander le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras. Sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica, bueno, excepto a Roxanne. Lyssander no sabía que tenía aquella muchacha. Era distinta a las demás chicas de Hogwarts, por muchos motivos que no sabría explicar. Y eso, le agradaba.

Fueron escasos segundos en los que únicamente hubo contacto visual. Ninguno sabía que sentir o hacer, pero para nada se sentían incómodos. Era lo positivo de ellos dos: nunca se sentían incómodos con la compañía del otro.

—Hermanita —un chico alto, de tez oscura y unos bonitos ojos azules interrumpió aquella conexión sin siquiera darse cuenta —Recuerda la jugada. Por la izquierda la lanzas con efecto. Y si…

—Y estar cerca de Albus pero lo suficientemente lejos para no molestarlo, lanzarte la _bludger_ si estás cerca de Lostbat, pero por debajo y girando si es Wilson —recitó Roxanne, rodando los ojos —Fred, me la has repetido tantas veces que es imposible que se me olvide.

Fred sonrió orgulloso, pero divertido.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti, hermanita —y fingiendo lágrimas, se alejó de ambos muchachos, haciendo un dramático gesto con la mano.

Si bien James Potter era el bromista número uno de Hogwarts, no se podía negar que Fred Weasley lo igualaba, era su primo y mejor amigo desde que nacieron ambos. Juntos eran los cabecillas del grupo que formaban junto a Lyssander, Kristen y David, otro muchacho que haría de locutor en el partido del día. Las bromas no tendrían ni la mitad de sentido, gracia, elegancia(o al menos toda la elegancia que puede llegar a tener una broma) y sobre todo, estilo, si solo fuesen Fred y James quienes las realizaran. Aunque ellos tuvieran la mayoría de las ideas, sin el resto de sus amigos, nunca serían buenas.

El hijo de George se encontraba por el momento desarrollando uno de sus famosos planes para luego presentárselo a sus amigos. No había tenido demasiado tiempo: había dedicado todo el que tenía a entrenar. Sexto curso era sin duda el mejor, no tenía la presión de ser un novato de primero, las ganas de llegar a tercero que se tiene en segundo, el comienzo de la pubertad de tercero, rebosante de hormonas como en cuarto, o con la presión de los TIMOS y ÉXTASIS de quinto y séptimo.

Por eso, se merecía ser despedido con una broma sublime.

Y mientras divagaba sobre como conseguir un par de herramientas que serían fundamentales para realizar la jugarreta, la puerta del vestuario se abrió.

Por ella entraron James Potter seguido de cerca por Kristen Montgomery

* * *

El silencio inundaba los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

A Albus seguía sorprendiéndole el semblante tan serio de su hermano a la hora de dar su clásica "Charla Pre-Partido", discurso donde estimulaba al equipo generalmente con palabras motivadoras y de apoyo.

Todo el mundo guardaba silencio: James tenía mucha elocuencia y sus discursos siempre eran, aunque Albus nunca lo admitiría, impresionantes.

El mayor de los Potter evaluaba, incluso escaneaba, a cada miembro de su equipo. Parecía tranquilo, relajado, pero listo para cualquier cosa que se le enfrentase. Aunque nada más lejos de la realidad.

El Potter de ojos castaños no podía estar más nervioso. No sabía qué decirles. Si les decía que estaban preparados y que eran mejores que los de Hufflepuff, que ganarían, no podría soltar mayor mentira. No es que fueran malos, claro que no lo eran, pero los Hufflepuff eran los mejores y eso James no lo podía negar. ¿Qué les diría, entonces? ¿Qué perderían probablemente? ¡No podía decirles eso!

James suspiró, deshaciéndose de su imagen de seguridad. Se derrumbó en una silla cerca de él: era el capitán y no quería mostrar debilidad. Pero en ese momento lo que necesitaban era un líder que los comprendiera, no que se hiciera el duro.

—Miren, chicos. Los Hufflepuff son muy buenos. Muy, muy buenos.

Todos se encontraban confusos. No entendían por donde les llevaba James en aquella charla. ¿No se suponía que tenía que alentarlos? Ya sabían que los Hufflepuff eran buenos. ¿Algo más?

—Hemos entrenado muchísimo. Tanto que muchos de ustedes me odiarán cuando se pasen parte del verano quejándose de las agujetas que tendrán —continuó el pelinegro —Somos buenos, muy buenos. Seguro que uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch que pasará por Hogwarts. Pero ellos también lo son. Muchos dicen que son imbatibles. ¿Y por qué no? Probablemente lo sean.

"Pero nosotros también somos muy buenos y sobre todo, somos leones. Leones que no se rinden. Somos valientes, no ratas cobardes que esconderán su cara ante la probable derrota. ¿Y qué si perdemos? Lo haremos con dignidad. Porque los Gryffindors no jugamos para ganar. Jugamos para darlo todo en el campo y, sobre todo, para hacer que nuestra casa se sienta orgullosa de llamarnos leones. Y lo más importante: que nosotros nos sintamos orgullosos de ello"

"Así que vayamos al campo, juguemos como nunca, ganemos el partido, o perdámoslo. Pero no bajemos la cabeza. Es hora de sacar nuestras garras. De afrontar lo que más miedo tenemos: la humillación de perder. Y si perdemos, perdemos. Pero lo haremos como los grandes jugadores que somos."

Todos guardaron silencio. James se había levantado durante el discurso y les había mirado a los ojos a cada uno y a la vez a ninguno, de una manera que solo él sabía hacer.

—Soy un Gryffindor y estoy orgulloso de serlo —James extendió su brazo. Por un instante, pensó que su charla había sido horrible, que todos lo detestaban por hacerlos entrenar tanto sabiendo que era casi seguro que no iban a ganar.

Pero enseguida se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Kristen.

—Yo también —y colocó su mano sobre la de James.

—Y yo —anunció Roxanne, imitando a la rubia.

—Y yo —dijeron Albus y Lyssander, quienes posaron sus manos sobre el montón.

— ¿Lo dudabas? —preguntó Fred, divertido, poniendo también su mano.

Eran seis manos. Estaba claro que faltaba una.

—Vamos, Malfoy. Incluso tú eres un Gryffindor —dijo James, sonriendo de lado.

Scorpius lo miró indiferente. Su expresión era indescifrable.

Pero enseguida puso su mano en el montón, dando el asunto por concluido.

—También yo —agregó el muchacho rubio. Todos levantaron las manos.

— ¡VAMOS, GRYFFINDOR! —exclamaron todos juntos, y dándose palabras de ánimo, palmadas en la espalda y como no, montando el típico escándalo característico de la casa de Godric, se pusieron en formación para salir al campo.

Albus estaba animado, pero a la vez bastante preocupado.

Scorpius lo notó.

— ¿Todo bien, Albus? —el chico asintió con la cabeza distraído —Si sigues preocupado por lo de Weasley, estará bien —le aseguró el rubio, quien junto a su amigo, se situaba al final de la fila para la gran entrada.

—Tengo un presentimiento de que _algo_ va a salir mal, Scor. No sé que es, pero… ¿Y si… le pasa algo a Rose? ¿O a Lina? ¿O a alguno de ellos?

—Estás imaginándote lo peor. McGonagall estará allí en nada. ¿Podrías dejar de darle vueltas y concentrarte en el partido? Está apunto de comenzar.

Albus suspiró.

—Está bien. Pero esto sigue sin gustarme nada.

La voz del locutor del partido irrumpió en el silencio que se había formado de repente entre los nerviosos leones.

"¡Y aquí sale Gryffindor!"

James tomó aire y lo soltó. Era el _momento_. Era _todo_ o _nada_.

"_Vamos a patearles el culo"_ pensó.

Entonces, salió al estadio.

* * *

Rose buscó con la mirada algún sitio donde sentarse. Al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba. Para nada estaba allí por el partido, aunque no quería perdérselo en un principio. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Entonces, lo localizó. Allí estaba. Rory Goyle, sentado en las tribunas de Slytherin, al lado de un muchacho que no reconoció.

Cecile no estaba por ninguna parte.

— ¡Rose! ¡Rose! —la muchacha Weasley atendió a quién la llamaba. Una chica sentada en las tribunas de Ravenclaw la invitaba a compartir asiento con ella. Era pelirroja, pero a diferencia de Rose, su cabello era ondulado y de un tono algo más oscuro — ¡Siéntate conmigo!

— ¡Hola! —Rose se sentó al lado de la joven, quien lucía en su cuello una bufanda de Hufflepuff.

—Es para fastidiar a James —aclaró la joven, ante la mirada confusa de Rose —Ya sabes lo "simpático" que es mi hermano cuando pierde. Su cara de derrota no me la pierdo por nada del mundo.

Lily Potter sin duda practicaba el deporte favorito por muchos Weasley: fastidiar a James. A Rose le parecía a veces algo inmaduro por su parte, pero no podía evitar sonreír cuando Lily y Roxanne se las ingeniaban para jugársela al Potter de ojos chocolate. Sobre todo cuando se lo merecía, que era casi siempre.

—Cómo no, Lily. Estás con el equipo ganador —un chico tapó la vista del estadio a las jóvenes. Era pelirrojo, de ojos castaños y sonrisa que, a diferencia de la de James y Fred, era cálida y amigable.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que van a ganar, Hugo? —cuestionó la hija de Hermione.

—Por Merlín, Rose. ¿Has visto jugar a Wilson? Es buenísima. Hufflepuff los va a machacar —Hugo Weasley, hermano de Rose y tejón orgulloso, se sentó al lado de su hermana, quien le sonrió divertida.

—Luganne es mejor que James y él lo sabe —comentó la hermana del mencionado —Pero el trío que forman él, Kristen y Lyssander, es prácticamente uno de los mejores que he visto. Se compenetran perfectamente. Se entienden con una mirada. Confían entre ellos. Es algo que admiro —Lily entonces, fulminó con la mirada a sus primos —Ni se les ocurra decir a James que he dicho esto.

—De todas maneras, ganará Hufflepuff —afirmó Hugo —Son el mejor equipo que he visto en años. Y no solo Wilson es buena: Alexandra Watson es buenísima como buscadora, tiene una vista de lince.

—Pero Albus la cogerá antes —una voz femenina sobresaltó al grupo de primos. Era la tejón Diletta Fin-Fletchey, que pasaba por la tribuna en dirección a la de Hufflepuff, quien había hablado —Es más rápido.

Diletta entonces miró a Lily.

—Deberías apoyar a tus hermanos, no estar en contra de ellos —comentó, fría —Es un partido muy importante.

Lily la miró, indiferente. Pero Rose sabía exactamente lo que pensaba.

—De todas formas, estoy con Hufflepuff —añadió, algo más cálida —Luganne nos llevará a la victoria.

Entonces les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a su grada.

—Odio a Finn-Fletchey… —farfulló Lily.

—No sé qué le pasa últimamente —dijo la descendiente de Ron. — Está bastante insoportable.

— ¿Más de lo normal? —añadió Potter, sarcástica.

—Lily, no seas grosera —la reprendió Rose —Diletta es muy agradable. Además, sus padres son amigos de nuestros padres. Y están más unidos de lo que aparentan.

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de sus padres —dijo Lily —De hecho, de su familia es la única que me cae como una…

— Cállense —silenció Hugo —El partido va a comenzar.

En efecto. El locutor presentó al Equipo de Gryffindor y este comenzó a salir.

Rose recordó entonces, por qué estaba allí. Miró a las gradas de Slytherin.

Goyle ya no estaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He vuelto! Y con un nuevo capítulo cargado de información importante, ¿no creen? Ya van apareciendo más personajes, algunos conocidos y otros nuevos :) ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?**

**Sé que son demasiados personajes de una, así que pueden encontrar las fichas de los personajes que más peso han tenido en este capítulo(Luganne Wilson, James Potter y Kristen Montogomery) en el blog, que les recuerdo que tiene por dirección: roseyalbusenlanuevaera(punto)wordpress(punto)com**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre, de nuevo muchas gracias a Fatty L por molestarse en betear este capítulo y leer mis locuras XD**

**¿Alguien me deja un review? ¡Son gratis!**

**Besos,**

**Liz**


	5. Capítulo 5: Cobardía

**Capítulo 5: Cobardía**

Selene Pucey no se consideraba a sí misma una persona cobarde.

No, no era de las más valientes y desde luego que no era una Gryffindor, pero tampoco era una rata que se escondía cada vez que oía pasos.

Sin embargo, últimamente se lo estaba replanteando.

— ¡Pucey!—Selene salió de su ensoñación. Cecile Montague, su supuesta mejor amiga, se encontraba enfrente de ella agitando un frasquito que contenía un líquido amarillento— ¿Me estás escuchando?

Selene asintió con la cabeza, taciturna.

—Anda, toma—le entregó el frasquito que la muchacha cogió con desgana. Se había equivocado: el color del frasquito era más amarillo tirando a verdoso que amarillo, lo que le causaba mucha repulsión. Tal vez, si tuviera un color más similar al de su pelo dorado, tal vez, no tendría tanto reparo al bebérselo.

Y tantas ganas de lanzárselo a Cecile a la cara.

— ¿Entendido?—preguntó Cecile. No, Selene no había entendido nada, pero porque ni siquiera le había prestado atención. Pero estaba segura que eso le daba lo mismo a Montague. Si no hacía su "trabajo" bien, era su culpa, no la suya.

— A ver, lo repetiré: hoy, nada más sepan que nos hemos ido, se beben la poción y van al despacho de la directora McGonagall. La contraseña, según mis fuentes, es "sorbete de limón" *. Asegúrense que McGonagall no está, aunque seguramente estará distraída. Después, ponen esta nota en su despacho.

La hija de Pansy entregó a Selene y a Bronwen Zabini, la otra parte del plan, un pedazo de pergamino escrito. Bronwen se la guardó en el bolsillo.

— ¿Cuándo se pasarán los efectos de la poción?—preguntó Bronwen. Sí, Selene estaba preocupada por eso. Se obligó a sí misma a escuchar.

— En dos horas. No tienen mucho tiempo, así que no se vayan por las ramas.

— ¿Y cómo funciona exactamente?—cuestionó Zabini. Cecile resopló, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y golpeó el suelo impacientemente con el pie.

— Merlín, Zabini, ¿todo hay que explicártelo dos veces? Ya te he explicado que funciona a modo de camuflaje. No es tan buena como las capas de invisibilidad, pero tu aspecto se funde con el entorno y, si eres discreta, nadie se percatará de tu presencia.

La joven rubia suspiró. Ni ella misma se daba cuenta de su propia presencia, así que seguramente funcionaría.

— Bueno, háganlo bien. Si todo sale bien, todo cambiará. Seremos las mejores alumnas del colegio. De un _buen_ colegio, no de este asco de institución que tiene clara predilección por los Gryffindor. ¿Y quién sabe, Selene? Tal vez incluso, tu primo en vez de estar en Gryffindor, esté contigo en Slytherin.

Selene reaccionó al oír a Cecile nombrar a su primo. La miró. Sonreía y pestañeaba demasiado. Tenía que admitirlo: Cecile era muy buena fingiendo, sobre todo sonrisas. Estaba segura de que una vez que Cecile volviera, lo que le pasara a ella o a Zabini no le importaría ni lo más mínimo. Asintió con la cabeza y devolvió su vista al suelo.

Bronwen y Montague intercambiaron unas palabras que Selene no entendió, o se resistió a escuchar, y abandonó la sala poco después en pos de Zabini.

La escuchó hablar, se escuchó a sí misma responder. Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, negó otras. Pero realmente ella no estaba allí. Estaba muy lejos, muy lejos de ella. Muy lejos de aquella muchacha que se hacía llamar Selene Pucey. Muy lejos de aquella chica que estaba apunto de ayudar a una persona a transformar la sociedad libre en la que vivían en una dictadura muy peligrosa para seguramente más de la mitad de la población mágica. Muy lejos de aquella joven que llevaba cinco años sin hablar con su primo por una estúpida traición que se había inventado.

Muy lejos de aquella chica que se había perdido a sí misma.

* * *

Rose se ajustó sus gafas y miró otra vez. Suspiró. Rory sí estaba allí, solo que se había agachado a recoger su varita, que se le había caído. Entonces se dio cuenta del temblor de sus manos y las puso en su regazo para calmarlas. Miro a su alrededor: nadie se había cuenta, todo el mundo estaba concentrado en el partido. Tal vez, si ella hacía lo mismo, se relajaría un poco. Solo tenía que mirar de vez en cuando; además, era imposible que se le escapara: Lina y Aaron estaban vigilando la entrada del castillo así que en realidad no tenía porque estar tan nerviosa.

¿Entonces, por qué lo estaba?

¿Sería por que todo le parecía demasiado fácil?

Intentó concentrarse en el partido. Aunque los Gryffindor estaban jugando muy bien, sin duda los Hufflepuff también.

Kristen llevaba la _quaffle_ y esquivaba a los cazadores de Hufflepuff apurada y haciendo giros bruscos. Estaba nerviosa: no cogía la pelota con seguridad y, como era de esperar, una _bludger_ que le desvió la escoba le hizo soltar el balón. Aprovechó para cogerla Kimberly Biller, cazadora de los tejones, quien esquivó la _bludger_ con soltura y se la pasó a Luganne, quien, a ras del suelo, desconcertó a todo el equipo de los leones subiendo abruptamente llegando a los aros y lanzando a portería. Scorpius, no vio el balón venir y fueron diez puntos para Hufflepuff.

Malfoy recogió la _quaffle_ y se la lanzó a James, quien la recogió y se alzó para observara el partido. Enseguida le siguió Luganne.

James la vio venir y sonrió levemente: Wilson nunca tardaba a la hora de reaccionar.

— ¿Qué, Potter? ¿Observando tu derrota?—le preguntó Luganne, con una sonrisa de suficienta. Hacía cinco minutos desde que había empezado el partido y Hufflepuff ya iba treinta a cero.

— Ya quisieras, Wilson—y, sin que lo esperara la joven, Potter le pasó el balón a Lyssander, que zigzagueó a Biller y al otro cazador de Hufflepuff, Kevin Lostbat, e hizo la jugada anterior de Luganne pero a la inversa, descendió rápidamente y, boca abajo pero mirando a los postes, lanzó. Andy Phillips, guardián de los tejones, no le vio venir.

Gryffindor marcó sus primeros diez puntos del partido.

Aunque no serían los últimos.

Albus estaba situado unos metros más arriba de donde estaba la acción. Fingía buscar la Snitch, pero en realidad su cabeza estaba muy lejos: no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Rose yendo a parar a Cecile y a Rory.

Sí, bien eran dos estudiantes mediocres, pero, ¿quién le decía que no eran capaces de utilizar conjuros de defensa a los que Rose no estaría preparada? No es que dudara de las grandes facultades de su prima, al contrario, pero, ¿y si utilizaban…._maldiciones imperdonables?_

Potter sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Goyle y Montague eran solo dos niños mimados que buscaban llamar la atención. No les veía capaces de usar maldiciones imperdonables. Era una estupidez.

¿O no?

El joven prefirió concentrarse en el partido antes de seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Busco con la mirada a la buscadora del equipo contrario, Alexandra Watson. Estaba a unos metros de él, pero parecía no haber encontrado todavía la snitch.

Miró con atención. Allí estaba Roxanne, bateando la _bludger_. Allí estaba Kristen, quien volvió a perder la pelota. Allí estaba Luganne y…un momento, ¿qué era eso que tanto brillaba bajo su oreja?

Albus salió escopetado hacia la joven, sabiendo que Alexandra le seguía. Y Alexandra era rápida, sí, pero no tanto como Albus, así que el muchacho Gryffindor fue el primero en llegar. Wilson se sobresaltó un poco al tenerlo a su lado, y el mediano de los Potter resopló: un rayo de Sol había alumbrado el pendiente que colgaba de la oreja de Luganne y lo había confundido con la snitch. Albus dio la vuelta, decepcionado y frustrado, y trató de despejarse un poco.

Rose, en las gradas, también estaba decepcionada. Todos los que apoyaban a Gryffindor estaban ansiosos cuando vieron a Albus salir disparado, pero al parecer se había equivocado: la snitch seguía sin aparecer.

Incluso Lily y Hugo se habían tensado a su lado.

— Es muy raro que Albus se confunda así—comentó la hermana del mencionado—. Suele estar atento: no se apura nunca y medita cada paso antes de hacerlo.

— A mí también me resulta extraño—añadió Hugo—. Alexandra es muy buena, pero Albus es mejor pues piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. No es típico de él tener esa clase de errores.

— Bueno, vale ya, ¿no? Todo el mundo comete errores—soltó Rose, de sopetón. Lily y Hugo se sobresaltaron.

— Solo estábamos comentando que era extraño, Rose, nada más—se justificó Lily—. No tienes por qué ponerte así.

Rose se frotó las sienes.

— Mejor será que me vaya—anunció la joven, dejando detrás a sus dos sorprendidos primos con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba nerviosa: muy, muy nerviosa. Y sabía que Albus también lo estaba, por eso estaba tan distraído. Conociéndolo, estaría preocupado por ella. ¡Qué estupidez! Tampoco iba a pasar nada.

¿Verdad?

Sacando esa idea de su cabeza, dirigió su vista a las tribunas de Slytherin a medida que se bajaba del palco. Rory también estaba abandonando las gradas. No era posible, ¿ya? El partido acababa de comenzar.

Pero Rose miró su reloj: no, no era verdad. Ya llevaban más de treinta minutos de partido y ni se había dado cuenta. Qué bien.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, y se apresuró a seguirle cuando se encaminó hacia el castillo. Escondió su pelo anaranjado en la capucha de su abrigo y miró al suelo, ocultando su rostro. Así, si Goyle se daba la vuelta, no sabría quién caminaba en pos de él.

El corazón de Rose se disparó, pensando que en cualquier momento Rory se daría la vuelta y la atacaría. Empezó a respirar con dificultad: maldita asma, que la atacaba siempre en el momento más oportuno. Buscó en su bolsillo su inhalador. No estaba.

Merlín.

Su pulso seguía acelerándose y su asma empeoraba a cada paso que daba. Tenía la sensación que se oía el latido de su corazón en todo el castillo y, si no era eso, era su respiración que cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

Lo sabía, le iba a dar un ataque allí mismo.

Cada vez que oía un ruido, ahogaba un grito y se paraba. Levantaba levemente la vista y se apuraba en seguir a Rory, que no había detenido en ningún momento su paso hacia el castillo.

Vaya, era más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Aún así, fueron unos de los minutos más angustiosos que pasó la muchacha en su vida. Hasta que llegaron a las puertas del castillo, donde esperaban Aaron y Lina, hablando entre ellos y haciéndose los indiferentes ante la llegada de Goyle, quien los ignoró como si de la plebe se tratase y él fuera la aristocracia.

Rose se acercó a sus dos amigos, nunca tan asfixiada.

— Rose, ¿te volviste a dejar el inhalador en tu cuarto?—preguntó Lina, con tono maternal que nada envidiaba al de Hermione Weasley.

— Toma, puedes usar el mío—le comentó Aaron, quien se sacó de su bolsillo un inhalador exacto al de la joven pelirroja. Ella no tardó en cogerlo y usarlo. Al volver a respirar, murmuró algo interpretable como gracias.

— Vamos, tenemos que seguirle—apuró Rose.

— Tranquila, sabemos a donde va—dijo Pritcen.

— Ya lo sé—replicó Rose, adentrándose en el castillo— Pero tengo la sensación de que algo va mal.

* * *

El Potter de ojos verdes tardó lo suyo en darse cuenta que Rose no seguía en las gradas de los Ravenclaw.

Cuando sus ojos fueron a dar con el asiento vacío entre Lily y Hugo, se tensó tanto que por poco pierde el equilibrio sobre su escoba.

Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la tribuna de las serpientes, donde tampoco localizó a Goyle.

Y se alarmó.

No, no podía. No podía dejar a su prima, a pesar de estar acompañada, a merced de Rory y Cecile que, ¿quién sabía si estaban solos? Nunca se lo perdonaría si les pasaba algo.

Y entonces, Albus tomó una decisión.

Se acercó a Kristen.

— Kristen, tengo que irme.

La joven se giró para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué dices, Al?

— Tengo que irme.

— Pero, ¡no te puedes ir! Solo le llevamos veinte puntos de ventaja a los Hufflepuff que no tardaran en igualar. ¡Necesitamos que cojas la _snitch_!

— Por favor Kristen, es en serio. Tengo que irme. Es _muy _urgente.

Y Albus salió volando fuera del campo.

— ¡Albus, vuelve!—exclamó Montgomery— ¡POTTER!

— ¡Volveré en un rato! ¡Intenten que Watson no atrape la _snitch_!

— ¡Y al parecer Albus Potter abandona… ¿el campo de juego?!—David Hutter, comentarista del partido y Gryffindor hasta la médula, observó a Albus volar con su escoba fuera del campo, abandonando el partido-¡Sí, señores, Albus Potter ha dejado al equipo de Gryffindor sin buscador! ¡Y según las reglas, no hay reemplazo válido…!

James, al igual que su hermano hace solo unos minutos, casi pierde el equilibrio en su escoba. Voló hacia Kristen, con quien había visto hablar a Albus hacía apenas unos segundos.

— ¡Montgomery! ¡¿Qué es eso de que Albus ha abandonado el partido?!—exclamó el hermano del citado.

— ¡No lo sé, James! ¡Me dijo que tenía que irse! ¡Que era algo _muy _ urgente! ¡No sé que iba a hacer ni con quién!

— ¿Cómo que muy urgente?—ahora James no estaba enfadado. Estaba confuso.

— No me dio más explicaciones. Solo me dijo que volvería en un rato y que entretuviéramos a Watson. Tal vez iba al baño—y Kristen se alejó volando. Hufflepuff había perdido el balón y Lyssander estaba solo.

Pero James sabía que Albus _nunca _abandonaría un partido de Quidditch solo por ir al baño. Tenía que ser algo realmente grave para hacerlo irse de aquella manera tan abrupta.

James pidió tiempo muerto.

Uno a uno, todos los del equipo de los leones bajaron a dar con su capitán.

— ¿Dónde está Albus?—preguntó Fred.

— ¿Cómo qué ha abandonado el partido?—exclamó Roxanne-¿Está loco, o qué? ¡No vamos a ganar sin él!

Enseguida, los leones empezaron a gritarse entre ellos reclamando todos a Albus, quien había desaparecido casi sin avisar.

Scorpius se mantenía al margen, pues sabía perfectamente por qué Albus se había ido, pero no estaba seguro si era prudente mencionarlo.

James, por su parte, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡CALLÉNSE!—silenció. Todos los Gryffindor guardaron silencio— ¡No puedo pensar así!

— James, ¿dónde está Albus?—el citado se dio la vuelta. Se encontró frente a frente con su hermana Lily y Hugo. Habían bajado de las tribunas Ravenclaw al campo.

— Lily, no puedes estar…

— Rose también se ha ido—lo interrumpió Lily—. Y Albus se ha ido segundos después. Los dos sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. ¿Soy la única que está preocupada?

Ese dato lo desconocía el hijo de Harry. ¿Tendría algo que ver Rose con la ida de Albus? ¿Qué habría pasado para que Albus estuviera tan preocupado como para seguir a su prima fuera del campo?

_¿Qué estaría pasando?_

— Tengo que irme—dijo James, más para sí que para los demás.

— ¡Potter!— era Luganne, cargando con su escoba con la mano derecha y la _quaffle_ con la izquierda— .¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Por qué se ha ido?

— No lo sé—admitió James—. Pero tengo que irme, Wilson. Tengo que ir a por él—y, por primera vez desde que Luganne conocía a James, vio en él una expresión que difería mucho de la típica mueca burlona y socarrona que acompañaba su mirada seductora. O al menos, que intentaba ser seductora.

Pero lo que ahora veía era a un muchacho cansado, preocupado e incluso, vulnerable.

Y Luganne lo comprendió. Se trataba de su familia. Ese era uno de los pocos puntos débiles de James. Y, sin duda, por el que más se preocupaba.

— Señor Potter, las reglas establecen que si el capitán de uno de los equipos abandona el partido, el otro equipo será declarado ganador—anunció la árbitro del partido, Katie Wood, que a pesar de conocer a James a nivel personal al ser amigo de sus padres y de sus tíos, lo trataba con la profesionalidad justa de profesor a alumno.

James miró a su equipo. Que no solo eran su equipo, eran sus amigos y su familia. Se preocupaba por ellos y ellos se preocupaban por él. No, no eran sus amigos y su familia. _Eran_ su familia.

— Lo siento, chicos. De verdad que sí. Pero me tengo que ir.

Y entonces estuvo seguro. Eran su familia. Todos dieron un mudo asentimiento de comprensión. Confiaban en James.

— Entonces, declaramos ganadores a Hufflepuff—dijo la señora Wood, intentando disimular su desilusión al ver perder al que una vez fue su equipo—Se lo comentaré al señor Hutter.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces, Potter. De verdad es una pena que nos regales la victoria así. Estabas jugando un gran partido—Luganne se izó entonces en vuelo para celebrar su victoria. Aunque ella sabía que no era una _verdadera_ victoria.

James ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquel era el primer cumplido que Luganne le dirigía nunca. Estaba preocupado, decepcionado y tenía que admitirlo, asustado. Se montó en su escoba y se dispuso a volar hacia el castillo.

— ¡Espera!—el hijo de Ginny se giró—. Voy contigo. Si vas a buscar a Albus, te explicaré que pasa por el camino— Scorpius cogió su propia escoba y comenzó a elevarse.

— Yo también voy—dijeron Fred y Roxanne, casi a la vez, subiéndose en sus propias escobas.

— Y yo—dijo Lyssander.

— Yo también—se apuntó Kristen.

— Pero…— James no sabía que pasaba, pero tal vez era algo peligroso. Y no quería involucrarlos a todos.

— Somos un equipo hasta el final, ¿recuerdas?—interrumpió Scorpius— ¿ O ya no lo recuerdas, señor "Soy un Gryffindor y estoy orgulloso de serlo"?

James sonrió. Era verdad.

— Nosotros también vamos—declararon Lily y Hugo.

— No, claro que no…— pero antes de que James pudiera terminar la frase, Lily estaba detrás de él, cogiéndole con fuerza. Hugo se había situado con su prima Roxanne.

— Venga, ¿a qué esperas?—y sabiendo que era imposible sacarle a Lily una idea de la cabeza y, si lo conseguía, tardaría un tiempo que no tenía, remontó el vuelo siendo seguido por su equipo.

— Espero que todo esto merezca la pena—masculló Fred— Por que si no, juro que Albus será el objetivo de mi próxima broma.

* * *

— ¡Rose!—la joven se dio la vuelta. Albus estaba detrás de ella.

— ¡Albus! ¿Qué haces aquí?—susurró la hija de Ron. Estaban llegando al aula de Encantamientos donde hacía solo un par de días estaba Rose enseñándosela a Amadeus Liberthy, aquel insoportable chico de cuarto.

— ¿Ya se acabó el partido?—preguntó Aaron, extrañado.

— No—Albus estaba jadeando, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Se notaba que se había apurado en llegar junto a su prima—. Pero no me fío para nada de lo que puede pasar con Montague y Goyle y, si te pasara algo, si le pasara algo a alguno de ustedes, no me lo perdonaría.

Rose sonrió. A veces se le olvidaba cuanto la quería su primo. Y a veces se le olvidaba que él daría la vida por ella, y viceversa.

— Venga, cuanto antes regreses mejor.

Así que los cuatro se encaminaron en busca de lo que fuera que les esperase.

Pocos pasillos más lejos, la puerta de un aula aparentemente vacía se abrió, dejando paso a Rory Goyle, quien cargaba en alto su varita.

— Menos mal, ya estás aquí—Cecile Montague esperaba al muchacho impacientemente sentada sobre uno de los pupitres. A su alrededor había una compleja construcción en las que se podían distinguir dos elementos: un giratiempos y un traslador con forma de taza.

— ¿Ya está todo listo?—preguntó Goyle.

— Sí, el giratiempos tiene suficientes vueltas, el traslador ya está dispuesto con las coordenadas necesarias y los hechizos necesarios para realizar un gran salto en el tiempo están hechos también.

— ¿Y a qué esperamos?

— ¿A quién va a ser? A Weasley. Quiero ver la cara de tonta que se le queda cuando nos vayamos. Es un pequeño regalo por todo el trabajo hecho.

Cecile sonrió, con malicia. Sacó su varita, apuntó a la puerta y esperó.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando al descubierto a cuatro personas.

— ¡Montague, Goyle, no se muevan…!—exclamó la primera, con la voz entrecortada y la mano temblando, que era, como no, Rose. Qué tonta era. Como una niña pequeña.

— Baja la varita, Weasley, o juro que dejo sin ojo a Potter—anunció Montague, sin huella alguna de emoción en su voz. Apuntaba con firmeza a Albus, que iba desarmado y estaba totalmente atónito.

A su derecha, Rose estaba igual.

— ¿Có…Cómo sabías qué…Cómo sabías qué vendríamos…?

— ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Sencillo, Weasley. Eres muy torpe. Muy, muy torpe. Y predecible, por no añadir que eres una niñita tonta que no sabe hacer nada bien sin la ayuda de sus padres.

El rostro de Rose se contrajo en una mueca de furia.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no te daré antes que de que le des a Albus?—preguntó Rose, aparentando seguridad.

— Porque a ti te tiembla la mano y a mí, no—Rose intentó mantener su varita firme

—. Además, ¿quieres arriesgarte?

Rose dudó un poco antes de bajar la varita.

— Tírala al suelo y empújala con el pie.

Rose le hizo caso.

— Así me gusta—Cecile se agachó y recogió la varita de Rose, sin dejar de apuntar a Albus. Se le dio a Rory, quien se la guardó en el bolsillo— . ¿Sabes, Rosie? A veces entiendo porque no fuiste a Gryffindor. Cobarde—escupió la joven y Rose apretó los puños hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos.

— Supongo que tú y tus amiguitos se estarán preguntando para que es esto, ¿no?—Montague se refería a la máquina que a su lado se izaba—. Bueno, ya sabrás que queremos hacer un pequeño viaje al pasado, ¿verdad? Pero no sabes para qué, ¿cierto?

Rose no respondió.

— Supongo que ya lo averigüarás. ¿Verdad?

Rose miró hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde demonios estaban Pinknep y Olympia con McGonogall?

— Si buscas a McGonogall, me temo que tus amigos no la encontraran en un rato. Me he encargado personalmente de que esté ocupada en…digamos, otros asuntos. Así que sí, Weasley. Te has quedado sin ideas.

La mencionada Weasley notó su pulso acelerar. Tenía razón: no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaban a merced de Cecile y Rory, aunque tampoco podían hacerles nada lo suficientemente grave como para preocupar.

Pero un ojo menos siempre se podía interpretar como un accidente.

— ¡Albus! ¡Rose!—gritó James, por enésima vez. No los encontraba. ¿Dónde demonios estaban?—Malfoy, ¿no decías que estaban por aquí?

— No estoy seguro, Potter. Albus no especificó exactamente donde era.

— Pero, ¿qué es todo eso de un viaje en el tiempo?—cuestionó Roxanne, después de cerrar otra puerta al comprobar que estaba vacía.

— Es una larga historia. Ya se las podrá contar Albus y Weasley apropiadamente cuando los encontremos.

Y siguieron llamándolos, a la desesperada.

— ¡Chicos!—alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Dos figuras aparecieron, una llevaba una corbata amarilla y negra y la otra una roja y dorada.

— ¿Finn-Fletchey? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Lily, claramente fastidiada.

— ¿Por qué dejaron el partido?—respondió Diletta, ignorando totalmente la pregunta de Lily— ¿Dónde está Albus?

— Sí, tío. ¿Qué está pasando?—la otra figura era David Hutter, mejor amigo de tres de los presentes: Kristen, James y Lyssander.

— Es una larga historia. Pero tenemos que encontrar a Rose y a Albus y si nos ayudan…

— Yo juraría que los vi en el piso de abajo—comentó David.

— Es imposible: tienen que estar en este piso—aseguró Scorpius.

James dudó.

— ¿Seguro, Malfoy? Llevamos un buen rato buscando en este piso y no aparecen.

— Estoy absolutamente seguro, Potter. Es este piso.

El hijo de Harry no sabía que hacer. No sabía a quien creer.

— Sigamos buscando en este piso, y si eso, bajamos—sentenció.

— Pero…— intentó quejarse Diletta.

Pero el grupo ya se había ido. Así que decidieron seguirlos.

* * *

— No fue muy buena idea por tu parte soltar la varita, Weasley. Ahora estás a mi merced, ¿lo sabes?

— Tampoco puedes hacer mucho. Si nos haces algo grave, ¿no crees que alguien sospechará?

— Bueno, sí, es mi palabra contra la tuya y ya sabemos que estás entre las familias favoritas del Ministerio. Pero nadie me podrá culpar si no estoy aquí.

— ¿Y cómo piensas justificar tu ausencia?—Rose quería mantener viva la conversación: distraer a Cecile lo máximo posible.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo—y Weasley comprendió: todavía no lo había hecho, o todavía lo estaba haciendo. Eso quiere decir que había más gente implicada. ¿Pucey? ¿Zabini?

— ¡Albus! ¡Rose!—los mencionados escucharon sus nombres como un rumor muy lejano que solo resonaba en su cabeza. Hasta que se dieron cuenta. Los estaban llamando. De verdad.

— Parece que alguien les viene a buscar—dijo Cecile. Su expresión pasó de ser de suficiencia a confusión—. Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Bueno, solucionaré un par de cosas a la vuelta. Rory, pon la mano en el traslador.

Rory lo hizo.

Cecile bajó la varita.

— Hasta la vista, Weasley. Potter.

— ¡NO!—exclamó Rose, abalanzándose a ambos.

Pero era tarde. Hubo un fogonazo y Cecile y Rory desaparecieron.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Estaban aquí?—James apareció en la puerta. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la cara roja—Me pareció oír un grito.

— Es tarde—anunció Rose—. Se han ido.

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Cecile Montague y Rory Goyle han viajado al pasado? — James, Lysander, Roxanne, Fred, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Albus, Aaron, Lina, Diletta( para disgusto de Lily), David y con la incorporación de Pinknep y Olympia, se encontraban reunidos en la Sala de Los Menesteres, nunca mejor sitio para esta clase de reuniones.

Era James quien había hablado, anonadado, preocupado y furioso.

— Sí, muy en serio—aseguró Albus—. Pinknep, Olympia, ¿dónde estaban con McGonogall?

— La estuvimos buscando y estaba regañando a unos niños de primero en la torre de Astronomía. ¡La buscamos por todo el castillo! Y cuando le comentamos lo que pasaba, nos dijo que no se acordaba de nada sucedido la noche anterior y que tendría que revisar sus notas. Cuando lo hizo, encontró una nota que decía que Cecile y Rory estaban en sus respectivas casas debido a que habían cogido un virus muy peligroso y sus padres se los habían llevado.

— Seguro que fueron Pucey y Zabini quienes pusieron eso ahí. ¿Y no encontró sospechoso no acordarse de nada?—dijo Rose, frotándose las sienes.

— Sí. Pero ten en cuenta su edad. Nadie encontraría sospechoso que se le olvidaran cosas—apuntó Olympia.

— Cierto—admitió Carlina—. Dios…es increíble. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Tengo que hablar con Selene—dijo Scorpius, de repente.

Todos guardaron silencio unos instantes. Sabían, al igual que la mitad de Hogwarts, que la relación entre Selene y Scorpius no era buena. De hecho, sabían que ni se hablaban.

— No creo que sirva para mucho—dijo la hija de Hermione—. Si ya está metida en esto, dudo mucho que…

— Es mi prima—la interrumpió Scorpius—. Sé que ella no es así. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Malfoy abandonó la sala. No había hablado con su prima desde primer año y dudaba que lo volviera a hacer. Pero aquella situación era demasiado ridícula. Era su prima, Merlín. Eran familia.

E iba a solucionar las cosas de una vez.

Selene se encontraba, por su parte, caminando junto a Zabini por los corredores del castillo, sin algún lugar en particular a donde ir.

No se acababa de creer lo que había hecho. ¿En serio se había introducido en el despacho de la directora para ayudar a alguien a viajar al pasado para arruinar el futuro de muchas personas? Entre ellos contaba a más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica, claro, pues, ¿quién era exclusivamente sangre pura en estos días? Casi nadie.

Pensó en Rose Weasley. Su madre era hija de _muggles_ y, a pesar de que era pesada, insufrible, soberbia e incapaz de callarse un solo segundo, nunca le había hecho nada a nadie.

Pensó en Carlina Pritcen, que siempre le había parecido mejor muchacha.

Pensó en aquel Ravenclaw de quinto, que sabía que tenía padres no mágicos, y que cada vez que podía le tiraba los tejos de una manera muy torpe pero muy divertida.

Pensó en aquel Hufflepuff de tercero, aquel que Cecile había llamado sangre sucia y, a pesar de ello, la había ayudado a levantarse cuando se había caído en el pasillo.

Y no lo soportó más.

Corrió y corrió, corrió lejos, sin atender a las llamadas de Cecile. Y cuando no podía más, siguió corriendo. Tenía que alejarse de todo, olvidarlo todo. No. No. ¡NO!

Cuando por fin paró, no sabía donde estaba. Tampoco le importaba. Se apoyó en la pared y se resbaló hasta el suelo. Estaba roja y sudando. Pero no le importaba.

Solo quería olvidarlo todo.

Quería ser una _cobarde._

— Te llevo buscando un rato.

Selene levantó la mirada al reconocer la voz. No se lo creía.

La figura de su primo, Scorpius Malfoy, se encontraba junto ella.

— ¿Por qué corrías?

No contestó.

— ¿Estás bien?

Más silencio.

Scorpius resopló y se sentó a su lado.

— Sé lo que has hecho. Lo sé todo. Sé lo de Montague y Goyle. Y lo de McGonogall. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Selene? Tú no eres así.

Selene apartó la mirada. No quería afrontar lo que había hecho. No quería. Ella no era un Gryffindor como él y nunca lo sería.

— Selene, por favor, mírame.

No lo hizo.

— Mírame, por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?—murmuró la joven. Se sorprendió al saber que esa era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a su primo en mucho tiempo.

— Bueno, me has hablado, es un comienzo. Anda, por favor, mírame.

— Merlín, Scorpius, vete—Selene se levantó—. ¿Es que no entiendes lo que he hecho? ¿No entiendes lo que va a pasar ahora? ¡¿NO ENTIENDES LO QUE HE HECHO?!

Notó como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Miró al suelo y se restregó la cara. No podía verla llorar. No podía.

— No, no lo entiendo—Scorpius se levantó también—. Ese es el problema. No sé para qué viajaron Montague y Goyle al pasado y necesito que me ayudes. Por Morgana, Selene. Han pasado cinco años. Eres mi prima, y me da igual lo que hayas hecho.

Selene levantó la mirada.

— Sabes que esto no se me da bien. Y sé que a ti tampoco. Pero, si quieres hablar, puedes. Estaré dispuesto, para lo que sea.

Y Scorpius se alejó caminando, dejando a Selene allí plantada. Pensando.

Estaba harta de ser una cobarde.

Y ya no lo sería nunca más.

— Espera—Scorpius se giró—. Hay algo que tienes que saber…

* * *

**¡Hola! Dios...hacía mucho que no actualizaba, y estoy avergonzada. Mi beta y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas, y yo ausente, por lo que esto se ha ido retrasando...aunque creo que llegó la hora de ponerle punto y final. No a la historia, claro, sino al ritmo de actualización. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, sinceramente.**

**Ahora sí, es un capítulo bien largo, me ocupó unas quince páginas. Espero que les guste. En el blog, que les recuerdo nuevamente que la dirección es www(punto)roseyalbusenlanuevaera(punto)wordpress(p unto)com, encontrarán la ficha de Selene, Lily y Hugo**

**Solo disculparme y agradecer a Doncella de Lorde, aunque no haya podido betear este capítulo, sus esfuerzos por hacer de esta historia lo mejor posible.**

**Besos,**

**Liz**


End file.
